


Daddy's Tired Bones

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Chan, Coercion, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mindfuck, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's Daddy loves him very much. Very much. Draco learns how much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Tired Bones

**Author's Note:**

> New one-shot! This one was inspired by listening to Jewel's song "Daddy" over and over on my way to and from school. (One hour trip total.) This one is a bit disturbing .. so I've rated it R.

“You know Daddy loves you, don’t you, Draco?”

A hand stroked the downy soft hair.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy, keep going.”

 

“Mr. Malfoy, is there a problem you would like to discuss?”

A vigorous headshake.

“No, Sir.”

 

“Daddy missed you, Draco.”

Trousers dropped to the floor.

“I want to show you something new.”

 

“Daddy, where are you going?”

The white mask was hidden quickly beneath black robes.

“I’ll be home later, go back to bed, Draco.”

 

“Have you seen the Prophet this morning?”

“Pass me the coffee.”

A raised eyebrow.

“It helps me wake up.”

 

“Ouch, Daddy! Please stop!”

Panting.

“Almost there. Remember, Draco, Daddy loves you.”

 

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

Shaky hands took a long drag.

“Neither did I.”

 

“It’s been nearly nine months, Draco.”

A wet slapping noise.

Silent tears falling down pale cheeks.

 

“Are you going to eat something?”

A grunt.

“It’s been three days.”

 

“You’ve gotten thin, Draco.”

A sneer.

“I know, Daddy.”

 

“We’re just worried about you.”

Glass shattered against the wall.

“I told you to leave me alone!”

 

“That’s a boy, Draco.”

Dull grey eyes blinked.

“Oh, Daddy.”

 

“I said, I’m fine!”

A nod.

“As you wish, my boy.”

 

“It’s time for you to become a man.”

Desperate hands freed themselves.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I can’t do this.”

 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy.”

A handshake.

“Congratulations, Draco.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

“You missed graduation, Daddy.”

A grunt.

“You missed my childhood, Daddy.”

A confused look.

“You stole my innocence, Daddy.”

Silver glinted in the candlelight.

“Good night, Daddy.”

Draco stepped backward to avoid getting blood on his new boots.

“I love you too, Daddy,” he whispered, before shutting the door behind him.


End file.
